Hunting and secretly wanting more
by jaotvdspn1994
Summary: Two female hunters learned all thier skills from none other than the winchesters. Little did they know they were falling for them over the years. I wrote this with a friend of mine.


Most girls our age are ready to get married and spend the rest of her life with the man of her dreams and blah blah blah. Not us. I'm not saying we wouldn't want all that. It just seemed like that wasn't in the cards for us. I'm not saying we weren't close to finding those two guys; we were close, once. They were brothers, but i promise we will get back to that later. Tiff and I are hunters. We kill the scary and evil shit that prey on humans. I'm talking demons, werewolves, vampires, shifters, and plenty of other crazy shit that can't be explained.

We were on the backroad of town outside of Montana. Its winter and feels like its below freezing outside. Feeling tired, I looked at you.

" Buddy we are stopping at the next hotel to rest at. I could seriously use a hot shower after tonight," I strained to say.

"I second that... vamps get really fucking messy if you aren't careful and apparently we are not very careful," Tiff said with a sarcastic smirk.

"You know after all these years you would think we'd be better at cutting the head clean off..i don't know I'm just glad that job is over with i hate vamps,"

Tiff nodded in agreement "So how are we going to explain the blood all over our clothes," I asked.

"I don't know.. we hit an animal and had to drag it off the road. Seems legit to me," she answered staring out at the road "we could just tell the dude the truth,".

We both laughed at that completely rediculious statement. All the sudden, I heard my cell phone beep; I looked at you and said it was a textmessage. I reached into my bag an pulled it out, it was coordinates.

"Hey Tiff, looks like we have another job to go to," I looked over at her disappointed. "I really just want to take a shower is that too much to ask the world. really?"

"Wonderful... I hear ya Jalis. do you know where it is? Hopefully it isn't to far from here," she said more tired then I've heard her in a while.

I had an app on my phone that could pinpoint to where it was. It was a small town in Montana. she looked at me and said, "ok Montana is less than hour away." I sighed. " It looks like my shower is gunna be delayed again and I laughed. Tiff pulled over and we swiched seats so I could drive the rest of the way.

That had to be the longest hour of my life, but we finally made it to the town. After checking into another crappy ass motel with yet another fake name we looked at the facts of the case. One, it was an animal for sure, two it was targeting teenagers, specifically highschoolers, well, so far we could figure out was those two things. Tiff checked out some newspapers and saw that there were strange deaths all week. At least the Police were saying it was a wild animal, the were partly right. But this Sounds more like a werewolf. The next day Tiff and I went to the coroners office, I feel like we spend way to much time here. When we walked toward the office, we recognized the two guys standing outside of the door. How could I forget them gorgous as all hell and probably the only hunters to ever be better then us at a hunt. i mean hell they were the ones to expose us to the real nightmares that live with us.

"You have to be fucking kidding me," putting a lot of emphasis of the f word she spit out." Holy crap!", dean said as if he saw a ghost. There's no way!"We walked up to them i could feel the awkward silence coming so i just spit it out.

"Look guys we should just keep this focused on the case and thats all ok?"

"OK... Hi to u to by the way," Sam said looking a little hurt.

I picked up the file Tiff and I put together and gave it to him with out looking at him too long in the eye. After we got past that bump in the road we went into the office and sam and dean started looking through the file. Right then Sam and Dean realized that this involved all high school students. I saw Tiffany glare at dean a little knowing what they had lost.

(Flash back) Dean was fixing his car when I came outside the hotel room from a shower. dean looked at me and asked me to pass him a wrench. He smiled when I finally picked the right one.

"So where did Sam and Jalissa head off too," I asked sitting on curb next to the Impala.

"Out to eat. shes trying to talk him out of saying yes to the devil," he paused wiping the sweat from his forehead "I kno shes nots sayng it, but this is affecting her as much as its done to me," He stoped and looked me in the eye when he said that.

"I know it is.. i just wish i could do something to help.."he cut me off

"you're already doing it. You're with him making sure he keeps going keeps fighting. ya know this whole thing with sammy saying yes to the devil makes me realize he doesnt have much time left, and if i was in his shoes I would really hate not telling you this," he paused with a strained look on his face. "Dean... whats wrong you're freakng me out" i got up and walked over to him.

He continued "God i dont wanna sound like a sap," he shook his head, "but Tiff ive always liked you ever since that day i walked into your health class," he looked down shook his head and gave the cute little half smile i love so much. I looked down at my feet I felt the blood rush to my face. I always wanted to hear this from Dean i mean who wouldn't, but now that it's happening I don't know what to do. He put down the wrench moved in closer to me i backed up until felt my back hit against the impala.

"DDean we shouldnt do this we've been uhmm friends fforever," I managed to studder out.

"Okay," he said completely undefeted and dug into his pocket; he took out a penny, "I know you know I'm not a believer of fate but imma take my chances. So hears my proposotion, heads, we take our friendship to the next level. Tails I'll never bring it up again," he said with this look in his oretty green eyes that I've never seen before, and I'm not guna lie i loved that he was looking at me with them. With that he flipped the coin and caught it. We both looked at his closed hand for a minute my heart beating too fast to be normal and he said something i will . forget. "screw it" he grabed my hand and pulled me in for a kiss.

Present: "Jalissa this is going to be a long case isn't it, I know they aren't guna leave and I'm sure as hell am not leaving," I said trying not to let my voice crack.

"Yeah it really is, but we can just focus on the case for now it'll distract us for now.. so I found the bodies... like I thought no heart it's definatetly a wolf. it's just so strange that these kids don't know eachother... unless..." you stopped you had that look in your eye like you know the catch. "What! what's up?" I asked. I walked over to where she was standing.

"These kids had to have known each other I mean I don't know it just doesnt seem like they would die in the same week just a day apart unless the others went out to look for their friend."

"What you're saying makes sense a lot of sense it looked like the highschool was small. i guess it is something we have tp go to the school for.." I looked at jalissa like damn.

jalissa and I walked out if the office and to sam and dean who were tlaking to a police officer. we broke them away form the man and tolf them what we found out.

"So we have to go to the highschool, and its definatetly a wolf," Jalissa said looking them in the eye. I'm so proud of her I smiled inwardly.

"Ladies we are guna talk to the coronor, thanks for the input but we are gunna take a look for ourselves," Dean growled as he started to walk by Jalissa and I. not that i was noticing but dean seems different very different more warrior like i guess. I saw Sams eyes shift over to Jalissa who was glaring at Dean for being an asshole.

Flashback sams pov: It was the middle of junior year when things changed for me. Everyone was working on a english quiz when I walked in. The teacher did the awkward introduction that I've been through a million times, and I went straight to an open seat in the front. I got a decent amount of notes for that class most of it i already understood I was already ready to leave this place. Now. I have to go to study hall it's my first day... what am I supposed to study. When i finally found the room i looked around and there was only two open seats. One next to that concited blonde girl amanda from last period and the other was in the back next to a pretty girl who had pretty black curly hair. I took the seat next to her. "Is it ok if i sit here?" i said trying to be quiet. she took out her earphones.

"Unless a ghost is sitting there i dont see why not," she said with a smile on her face.

I laughed and thought to myself if u only knew.

"I'm Sam," I said with a smile she tolf me her name was jalissa. somehow i was able to talk to her for the rest of the period. it seemed easy; i liked that. Before i knew it the bell rang i couldn't help to feel alittle disappointed.

"Thanks for not letting me study," she said with a smirk on her face.

"No problem" I smiled and headed to my next class. Who would have thought I'd meet someone worth talking to here. Present: "Sam! snap out of it we gotta talk to the coroner," Dean yelled from almost across the room. Sam closed the file and headed toward the room.


End file.
